


A Ghost in the Machine

by SpankedbySpike



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Multi, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-23 00:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13178580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankedbySpike/pseuds/SpankedbySpike
Summary: Un-betaed little life pleasure... Putting the lives of the Threegulls (Nate, Audrey and Duke) in poetry form :)





	A Ghost in the Machine

**Author's Note:**

> I can't vouch for the quality but if you somehow enjoy this, please do take a moment to let me know <3
> 
> (Title inspired by episode 1-7 of The X-Files)

 

There were much thrilling mysteries surrounding the lives established in Haven;

The magic and the water muddying it all; cryptic revelations for most of them.

 

More than being seen as numb or sensitive or a man of action, if needed, reactions;

Really, there was a very simple word defining Nathan Wuornos' life: depiction.

He couldn’t touch or feel but he could be aware and share his perceptions.

 

Too much of Duke’s mistrusted life had been flushed down the drain

Often times people assuming he had no worth and at times no brain

But here he was, and always had been, again and again, covering the terrain.

 

What Audrey Parker had seen since arriving in this peculiar oceanfront town

With problems defying logic, reason, guiding principles and even faith squarely down

From a world in which she had never felt the touch, the love, the care shown here around

 

Effortlessly, Duke Crocker had taken her in, given her more than a room, a home

And Nathan Wuornos had given her a purpose in his police precinct and some…

Local friends all helping her to manage troubles and maybe finally overcome!

 

Stressed by the troubles growing all around, like strings of playthings?

Not so… Even if it meant, of course, questioning each and everything.

 

Most have decided to pretend, and fake it till they make it

Many are tested and asked to be better in their moment of need.

 

"We will lose each other today, and tomorrow too" you say

Yet, in the bleak winter awaiting us, we will remember to pray

That when the moment comes, my brother in arm will stay

My lover and heart will be steady at my side and manage to sway

The direction of the battle, the opportunity to finally pay

For yesterday’s sin, today’s mistakes and tomorrow’s blessed day

 

With much pain and suffering and some impressive bravado display

Of fortitude and strength, of love and even good-natured play

They were able to deal with much of the troubling details set their way.

 

Able to fill Nathan and Duke and Audrey hearts, minds and souls to the brim

And with every breath taken, every stand made like a newly found hymn

To the memory of the fallen soldiers, to those not blessed to live the dream.

 

Letting them know it may still keep happening… The blood, the evil, the pain

But each of these three will find a clearer path to give hope and ascertain

That each young, fragile, tired troubled friend will be able to break the chain

With no more alpha or omega pulling strings before anyone could reset the plane

And many could share the soaring message of thankfulness and hope coming on this day

An era of forgiveness, love and peace is finally reaching the distressed ocean bay!

 

Far be it from the ending being too peaceful, simple and neat.

 

Love taking many forms and never letting anyone behind who lays

Afraid martyr who do not always understand romance but whose heart was slayed

Open and bare, fragile and in need of care, for them to ask this beat to quell

The soaring message of thankfulness, understanding and hope raised on this day.

 

Now that life in Haven can be fulfilling, it certainly took its toll,

Mental and physical strains that made better people of them all

But will not give them back the innocence lost, the sense of belonging it created

Nor the certainty that a world of family and individual restrain has been lifted, 

With a freedom forged by the most meaningful bonds, friendships and loves

Build on passion, sacrifice, fear, guts, determination and magical awe. 

To wish those stopping by a heartwarming Welcome to Haven and best wishes to all!

 


End file.
